I Love You Forever
by lilazngirlie
Summary: Yeah, basically about how Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna defeat voldemort. Its my first fan fic, so no flamers, please. Chapter three up! should i continue or not?
1. I Love You Forever

In the last letter that Harry sent, he asked Ron and Hermione to help him look for the horcruxes to destroy Voldemort once and for all. Hermione read it again.

_Ron, Hermione,_

_I am trying to destroy Voldemort one piece at a time. Literally. By that I mean the horcruxes. Yes, they all contain a part of His soul. So, if we destroy all of them, we destroy Voldemort. I would like to talk to you on the second day of school at midnight in the common room. You can leave at 12:05_

_Harry_

'Well, today is the second day. I'd better get down to Transfiguration or else Mcgonagal will get really mad.' Hermione thought.

In his dormitory, Ron was thinking the same thing, but not looking forward to midnight. He wanted his beauty sleep, if males even had beauty sleep.

That night, a nervous Harry and a tired Ron walked not-so-quietly down the stairs to the common room. Hermione was already there and waiting.

"About the letter, will you do it?" Harry asked, getting straight to the point. Hermione didn't hesitate for a second. "Of course! How could I pass up an opportunity like that?"

Ron, on the other hand, was reluctant. "I dunno, Harry. It's risking getting killed. I'd rather wait a couple years before I die."

"Okay, whatever you say. Mione, you sure? 'Cause it's ok if you don't want to do this."

"No, no. I want to and nothing you say is going to change my mind."

"k."

Ron was very sleepy and not in a mood for chit-chat. "Night."

"Goodnight Ron." Hermione, after Ron had left, said "Goodnight Harry."

She turned to leave, but Harry grabbed her sleeve. "Mione, come here."

He pulled her close and kissed her. She melted in and asked permission in his mouth by lightly nibbling his lower lip. Her request was happily granted. They toung-wresled for a while.

Harry pulled apart, and coming back to his senses, said "I'm sorry. I don't know what came into me."

Hermione surprised him by saying "Don't be. I loved it and I love you."

"Wow. I love you too, Mione."

And they pulled into another kiss, only longer.

"I guess this means we are together now." Harry said in awe.

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend." Hermione said. She put her hand on his chest and snuggled her head next to her hand. She gently fell asleep to the rythm of his breathing. Harry smiled inside and out before he returned a peacefully sleeping Hermione to her bed.

As Harry climbed the stairs to the boys dorm, he couldn't help but feel about to burst with happiness. He slept with a smile on his face and didn't wake up until everyone else had left for breakfast. He saw Hermione walk in and grinned. "Goodmorning, love. I didn't wake you up because you looked so cute with that cute grin on you face." She walked to his bed and sat down. Together, they closed the space between the two of them and kissed again. The kiss got deeper as they tounge wresled. Hermione rolled on top of Harry and pressed hard against his mouth.

They went down to breakfast and sat down in their regular spot. Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry turned and kissed her on the lips lightly. Everyone stared at them like they had grown a second head. They smiled and started eating.

"Thanks, mate! You just got me 10 galleons." Harry looked confused, so Ron explained. "I bet Ginny 10 galleons if you guys got together by tonight. I won!" Harry smiled, and turned back to eating. He looked up and kissed Hermione again. Then he stood and ran off, knowing Hermione would follow. Hermione grinned and took off after her boyfriend, very happy and content.


	2. Will You Marry Me?

Hermione followed Harry's laughter all the way to the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to Harry's bed. As soon as Hermione came in the room, her lips were pressed against Harry's. They walked to the bed and Harry rolled on top of Hermione and started to slowly remove her button up shirt. They rolled over and she took off Harry's shirt. They took off each other's garmets until they were only in bras, boxers, and underwears. The kissing got very intense and pushy.

When they pulled off, they were very wet and sticky with sweat from being so close and lines of kisses down their bodies. Harry walked into the bathroom and was about to take off his boxers, but Hermione came in. They took turns taking off what clothes they had on. They stood there for a moment, looking each other up and down, getting the others nakedness etched in their head. They jumped in the shower and had the best time washing each other. They kissed again, and hated the moment when they had to go downstairs for their first class, Transfiguration. Reluctanly, they put on their clothes, but both were only half done when Hermione ran up to Harry and passionately kissed him, a kiss which lasted about five minutes. Harry felt himself melting into the kiss and his arms slide down to Hermione's lower waist. Her arms found their way to the back of his neck and pulled them together tighter.

They pulled apart and Harry commented, "I didn't know you were such a good kisser."

'He has that wonderful goofy grin on his face again.' she thought and said, "First, I find out that you're a great chef the hard way, now you're a wonderful kisser! The surprises just keep coming with you."

They got dressed and went to Transfiguration.

As they went downstairs, hand in hand, Harry was relived that Ron didn't mind the two of them being together. After all, it's been obvious that he's had a crush on Hermione since first year. But when they got to Transfiguration, the biggest surprise showed up in the doorway. Ron, and Luna.

"Harry, can you belive it? I have a girlfriend! My lovey dovey Luna Lovegood. She's the best girl in the world! I'm in Love!" Ron exclaimed. Maybe he had had a crush on Luna, and just covered it up by wanting Hermione.

"I've been crushing my Ronnie-poo since forever! I was just too embaressed to say anything. I'm glad I didn't have to! See, in Potions yesterday, I came in late. To my dismay and happiness, Ron was the only one left without a partner. So, while we were half-way through, I couln't contain myself and kissed him on the cheek. Ron turned as I was about an inch away, and saw me. He pushed close and it ended up as a kiss. A real kiss!" Luna looked very exited and happy.

"I'm so happy for you, Luna!" Hermione said. "Now we can share secrets about our guys!"

"Now hang on here. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea!" Ron said with a grin. Luna walked up to him and kissed him slightly on the cheek.

Later, at lunch, Hermione and Luna excitedly whispered about the two boys across from them. Ron and Harry were discussing when to ask the big question and what ring to present. They came up with a plan for the two of them to ask it at the same place. The common room.

That night, as Luna and Hermione were about to plop down on their bed, they noticed a red envelope on each bed. Hermione picked hers up and read it.

_My dearest Hermione, _

_Ever since I layed eyes upon you on the train during first year, I knew we were going to be the best of friends. As I got older and more mature, I started to have feelings for you. I know we just got together, but turn around and go to the common room _

_Harry_

Luna's was pretty much the same.

The two girls walked down the stairs and when they rounded the last corner into the common room, they saw Ron and Harry on their knees.

"Will you marry me?" they asked at the same time.

Even though the girls were about to faint with happiness, they managed to go up to Ron and Harry and reply yes as the two boys stood up and placed a ring on Luna and Hermione's finger. The two couples hugged and kissed as if there was no tomorrow.


	3. Voldemort is Dead

The rest of the school year went by quickly, and by the time summer started, the four were 17. They had a double wedding on July 6th, and were very happy. They spent their honeymoon by apparating to a beach on an unihabited island. The foursome stayed there until the end of July.

On August 1st, Ron came up to Harry and said, "I changed my mind about the horcruxes. I talked to my wife, oh it feels good to say that, I talked to my wife, and she decide she would come. So when do we leave for the first piece of His soul?"

Harry was pleased that Ron and Luna would accompany him and Hermione. "Let's discuss it tonight."

That night, the two couples chose August 2nd to start their mission. "The first one is in the basement of Harry's old house. Remember, to destroy a horcrux, you have to kill it with the killing curse, but that only applies to easy ones. If that doesn't destroy it, you have to '_bombarda, expelliarmus, alohamora, avada kedava' _ each curse is for a different house. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Hermione informed them. They nodded their heads and went to sleep, dreaming of life after the war.

Harry woke up to the sound of screaming. Luna's voice sounded as if she had seen the Dark Mark. Harry and Hermione rushed to Ron and Luna's room. There, they saw a terrified Luna and Ron comforting her.

"What happened?" Harry demanded. Luna sobbed into Ron's shoulder.

"Bad dream."

"Not just any dream. I saw Ron, Hermione, and me dead from the killing curse. Harry was being torchered by you-know-who." Luna said through tears. Hermione gasped and hugged Harry.

"Luna, it was probably nothing. You were just having nightmares." Harry said, comforting Luna.

"I hope so. I sincerely hope so." Ron said, looking grim.

Harry woke up for the second time in one night to giggles coming from the bathroom. When he realized Hermione wasn't with him in bed, he sighed and went back to sleep.

In the morning, Harry and Hermione showered together and went downstairs for breakfast. Harry conjoured up some ingredients and set to work. Hermione cooked pancakes and eggs. When Ron and Luna came down two hours later, Harry stood and warmed their plates.

"What were you two doing?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Luna looked sheepish. Ron's ears turned red. "We were...uh...we...well...uh..." Ron stammered.

"We were having sex, to put it in short." Luna filled in for him.

"Oh... I see." Hermione said, knowingly.

"Guys, lets get through breakfast and hurry to find the horcrux." Harry urged.

After breakfast, the four apparated to Harry's old house. In the basement, there was a glowing cup. It was a ghostly white.  
"This looks like a second level horcrux. We'll go in a circle." Hermione took charge. Everyone nodded. "Bombarda!" The cup turned red.

"Expelliarmus!" Luna yelled. The cup turned green.

"Alohamora!" Ron exclaimed. The cup turned yellow.

"Avada Kedava!" Harry shouted. The cup exploded and turned back to a shiny golden. Harry reached down and picked it up. He shoved it in his pocket and turned to Hermione. "Let's keep going."

The other six seemed to go like the first one. Until the last one. Voldemort himself was there. Along with his "oh so loyal" death eaters. Harry was about to kill Voldemort when Ron, Hermione, and Luna stepped out from behind the rock they had apparated to. All of them raised their wands and shouted the killing curse at Voldemort. Four streams of green light shot out at you-know-who. He shriveled and disapeared. The four thturned on the death eaters and killed them all one by one. Harry killed the last horcrux and Hermione jumped on him with joy. He hugged her and they kissed. Actually, to say they kissed woul b an unstatnt. It was o lik snogging, just way, way, way intnsi. Luna walked shyly up to him and slid into a hug.

"What, you're scared of me, your own husband?" Ron asked with obvious happiness showing through the fake dissapointment. Luna laughed and kissed Ron hard on the lips.

They all apparated to Hogwarts and asked to see the headmaster. They walked slowly towards Dumbledor's office. As the golden eagle revolved so they could enter, the two couples walked hand in hand in hand in hand up to the desk. They spoke at once, so the surprise wouldn't be spoiled by anyone.

"The war is over. Voldemort is dead."


End file.
